


Coup de Foudre

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was like the rain. This can be read from either character's P.O.V. A/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de Foudre

**This is a tiny drabble which can be read from either P.O.V.** **...and yes, I have no idea why I wrote this.**

* * *

They loved like a rainstorm, and they fell hard and fast. Boom; crash. The thud of their awkward fumbling flittering through the air, as gravity pulled them down. Their bottoms laid against the ground. A shift of position. A blushing smile. There was a laugh mixed with a self-conscious grin, and the two stared at one another, and lightning passed through them. A hand came out to take one, the strength in both surprising the other. Pausing before chuckling, they held onto the warmth and softly tended to it. Holding it longer and looking down with care, they pulled the other one up and gently steadied them. Warmth flooded, and the rain carried on, as one pulled the other in for a beautifully wet kiss. One could even say that it was miraculous, just the two of them and the moment.


End file.
